The Leaf's Poison Fang
by vindictive Glory
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a boy of little depth; some would assume. However, when one day, out of a favor to his favorite academy sensei, he... actually pays attention, the shinobi world will be turned on its head. Never before had there been a jinchuriki who was subtle. PoisonUser!Naruto. NotTeam7!


**The Leaf's Poison Fang**

**Disclaimer: as always I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1: Tsunade and second shinobi war**

* * *

The Academy was many things, and it held various functions for people from various walks of life, while the intentions of some may be malicious, as they saw it as the gathering of all the talent the future generation had to offer, and snuffing out or grooming this generation was very easy if you picked a bud too far from the shadow of the tall tree.

For others, it ensured the next generation of clan heirs built up the proper connections, and got an early start on their political career. Others, just wanted to follow the correct procedure to induct their sons and daughters into the shinobi system; or develop their social skills.

To Naruto, it wasn't about any of this. He may not have been well liked by some, while others could hardly say they took the time for him but in this place, he wasn't alone. He was Naruto, he was Uzumaki or, although insulting, Dead-last loser.

None of that mattered though, he was snuggled deep in the back, away from all their stares, all their glares and curses. Sometimes the class even clapped for him, or they shouted at him. They cursed him, but this time they cursed him for things that he had did, and knew for sure that he did.

Not like the villagers, outside of his safe place; they cursed him for breathing, for living for daring to look at them. Whispers of Demon, followed him wherever he went, but now he pranked them, and they still cursed and reviled his existence, but now Naruto understood why. It was because he pranked them.

He rested his chin on his folded arms, on his desk in the back corner, and closed his eyes. This was the life. He allowed himself to rest his eyes, not quite sleeping, not quite awake but relishing in the simple acknowledgement of his name being called from the roster.

"...Naruto! Wake up!" exclaimed his teacher, Iruka Umino, a person that Naruto deeply admired.

"I was'n a'seep," he yawned widely, his body betraying him.

"Why are you yawning then?" asked the irate teacher, quirking his eyebrow under his forehead protector.

"Was practicing a wind jutsu," Naruto yawned again to emphasize this point.

"Just don't fall asleep again, Naruto." his teacher instructed, and Naruto fought the urge to yawn again and put his head back on his desk; but this was his favourite teacher, maybe he could do him a favor, just this once.

"Today, we cover the second shinobi world war, but more importantly we discus the importance of medical jutsu, and poisons and the role it played in the war," lectured the scarred chūnin.

"Sir," a young boy raised his hand, he was one of the kids like Naruto; that's to say he had no clan. "I thought Lord second helped us win the second war."

"Unfortunately, you are incorrect, he died against the Kinkaku force, it was made up of Kinkaku and Ginkaku and several other shinobi." explained Iruka, Naruto adjusted in his chair and leaned forward. "However, a very vital part of the war was fought by his niece and her teammates-who happened to be the students of the current Hokage."

A blonde girl raised her hand, Naruto wasn't sure of her name, but he guessed she was one of the clan kids. They usually sat together. "Yes, Ino."

"Was she Lady Tsunade?" she asked, bumping a pink haired girl next to her playfully.

"Yes, well done. Her teammates were Orochimaru and Jiraiya. It was during the second war that they earned the name, the Legendary Sannin. They were taught by Hiruzen Sarutobi, our third Hokage." said Iruka, smiling at Ino.

"I thought this was about the Hokage, sensei." Naruto complained, forgetting the favor.

"Not really, and I never said it was. I said that we are going to discuss the role that poison and medicine played in the second war. You should pay attention next time, Naruto." Iruka chided.

"Wait, but what does medicine and stuff have to do with that?" asked Kiba, Naruto used to cut classes with the boy, but no longer. He had other friends for that. "My mom said Lady Tsunade was so strong she could break a mountain in half!"

"It is true that Lady Tsunade possessed insane strength, however If that was her only skill, we would have lost many men and women in the second war. Remember, you are only one person, no matter how strong you will soon be overwhelmed." said Iruka, turning and writing the word teamwork on the blackboard. "Tsunade was known as the best Medic since her grandfather, the first Hokage and founder of the leaf village. If she hadn't found antidotes to combat the poisons of the hidden sand village, then many of our shinobi would have died."

His tone was somber towards the end, and the realization settled, coldly on his shoulders. The leaf had been through just as much hardship as he had. No, they were shinobi, they knew what they were signing up for.

"...Lady Chiyo of the hidden sand was known as one of the most adept poison wielders of the entirety of the shinobi nations. Coupled with her puppets, she was one of the most dangerous enemies to the leaf, because despite the fact that she was one woman, her and the puppet corps could multiply to many soldiers, and even just a nick of the blade was deadly." Iruka turned to the board and wrote. _Teamwork is the cornerstone of the leaf's continued success. We operate in teams of four, featuring one leader and three subordinates with abilities that complimented the others. _"Remember class, in the field you can never take any chances. Even the shallowest of cuts can be lethal when initiated by a poison user. In that case, you assume everyone is a poison user and never get cut."

For many in the class, this just passed right over their heads, they had been nodding along with his droning halfway through the lecture, all except for one, who was glad that he decided to pay his favourite sensei enough respect to listen to at least one of his lessons. Now all he needed to do was figure out, how this poison deal worked.

"So, who can tell me who Lady Tsunade's teammates were?"asked Iruka, but half of the class weren't paying attention, while the rest had fell asleep. Except for one, and that was Naruto; however his mind was too preoccupied by other matters.

"Poison…" he said aloud, not caring who heard him. "is that like a prank?"

* * *

Naruto found himself in the Hokage's office, it had been exactly seven days since the lecture about poisons, but it had never left his mind, although some of it may have slipped his mind, he remembered that Tsunade, a legendary Kunoichi was needed to combat the poisons of the sand village and she used medical-ninjutsu. He kicked his feet in the air, waiting for the old man to answer his question.

"You want to know about poisons?" asked the old man, raising a eyebrow.

"Yes," he grinned.

"Where did you come to hear of this?" although he had a good idea, this was around the time they taught about the second shinobi war.

"Iruka-sensei said that this Tsunade lady was really good with medicine, and if it wasn't for her we'd all be dead. That means poisons are awesome and I want to learn them." said Naruto.

"Why didn't you ask Iruka about it?" probed the old man, his wrinkles scrunching together.

"Duh, you're the Hokage. You must know tons of awesome, kick-ass poisons." he thumbed his chin for a second and then stood up abruptly, and pointed at Sarutobi, in an almost accusing manor. "And you taught that Tsunade lady!" he grinned, obviously proud that he remembered that bit of information.

Sarutobi was intrigued, never before had Naruto remembered so much from one lesson; especially one that didn't have much to do with the Hokage. He stuffed his pipe with light brown, dried tobacco leaves. _Hmm, Naruto may become much more studious if I pointed him in the direction of poisons, and since he is going in that direction, it would be great disservice not to have him study the antithesis of the field. _

"Okay, Naruto," the older man nodded. "I agree."

"Huh? What? Yeah I know poisons are awesome, but are you going to give me awesome poisons so that I can become a ninja?" asked Naruto.

"It simply does not work that way, Naruto," the Hokage said, not unkindly, lighting his tobacco with a flourish of the hand. "To become a true master of poisons, you must brew your own poisons, build up an immunity to these poisons and study their effects extensively. Add to that, The leaf villages poisons are exclusively available to a group with s-rank protection. If you truly wish to become a master, you must study this field on your own."

"So… you cant help me?" Naruto looked down at his swinging feet, bringing them to a stop. Why had he thought the old man would help him? Its not like he really was his grandfather, he was just… nice.

"Now, I didn't say that, Naruto." his grandfather figure looked at him chidingly, "I'll point you in the direction of any books that are relevant for your studies."

Naruto was wrong, the old man clearly wasn't nice, not if he wanted him to read.

"Don't look at me like that, Naruto," he admonished. "You'd have to crack a book eventually, better now than later."

Naruto growled, oh the old man was going to pay. He would make sure of it.

"Tell me, Naruto, do you know what poison actually is?" Hiruzen had a sneaking suspicion that he didn't.

"Of course," he folded his arms, how could the old man even ask that question. "It's awesome ninjutsu, of course."

* * *

Naruto stared, and he stared some more, willing it to disappear, but the book before him was stubborn, more stubborn than all the books from before. Some had jumped in the toilet under his stare, and others found themselves on fire, miraculously, of course.

This one, however didn't budge, it just stared at him with those beady, slit eyes on its cover. "I'll go to the toilet, and when I come back it will be gone, 'ttebayo!"

The bathroom floor was cold on his feet, he sighed in bliss when the warm, yellow liquid spewed forth, not bothering to flush, he returned. There sat the book, "Gah! You're supposed to be gone!"

"Okay, okay, I get it. You need time." Naruto thumbed his chin. "I'll go prank some bastard and when I'm back you better be gone!"

* * *

_Careful now_, Naruto thought to himself, this would be his best yet. He waited, two second, then four, and then eight, he pulled a string, from just above the ceiling. He clung to a window, and the last thing he saw was a pair of white eyes surrounded by veins before he was launched off of the window, wet and full of his own, orange paint.

"Arrrgh!" he bemoaned himself, "I shoulda just read that book!"

A few passerby's smirked in amusement while passing him._ Yeah, laugh it up. _He cursed, pulling himself up, sending a glare at the window, however there was nobody there.

"Come Uzumaki, its time to leave. You should know by now, your are not welcome here." said a cold as stone voice. Naruto knew him, he didn't know how, but he knew that voice.

The man followed Naruto on his way out, clearly making sure he didn't try to desecrate the clan compound, with his paint fouled clothing.

"Say mister, what's your name?" asked Naruto.

"Kō." said the Hyūga man.

"I'll remember that name," said Naruto, getting a clearer idea of who he was speaking to. It reminded him of snow. He'd remember one of these days.

The Hyūga chose not to reply, leading Naruto to the gate, kicking him out in simpler words.

* * *

Senbon flew through the air, flipping, and landed flat against the small stump of wood, falling to the neatly cut grass surrounding it.

Then another, and another, by the end there were four Senbon, scattered around the stump of wood, and one, embedded into the stump of wood, hanging on at an angle.

"Crap!" Naruto cursed, the wind sweeping his hair the other way. "Why wont they stay straight!"

In the two weeks since sucking it up, and cracking that book on poisons, Naruto had found a lot out about his chosen pursuit.

Poisons, were not, in fact, an awesome ninjutsu. Well they were, but not in the sense that he had imagined; it was more subtle than a great big column of flames searing skin from flesh.

He also, found that poisons, could be very, very deadly, and very useful. Especially, when it came to his pranks. Poisons could knock people out, or make them see things that aren't there, often given the name of Hallucinogenic poisons.

There were a lot of other poisons,but Naruto didn't pay too much attention to them. These really intrigued him because of their uses in pranks. He still wanted to get back at the Hyūga, and especially the old man for making Naruto read the books.

One may be interested to know, why in the hell a kid learning about poisons was practicing with weapons, especially ones so, thin and light. Well, that is quite simple, the book explained that poison-users made a habit of coating their weapons in poison. This is why it was requirement to build up an immunity against your own poison.

Kunai, and shuriken could be used for this process, but were ineffectual, because they were easy to avoid, and even easier to notice the effects of poison.

However, senbon needles were both difficult to avoid, and very unnoticeable. Additionally, they injected a much higher quantity of the poison without having to create large cuts.

Naturally, he had spent the last couple of days practicing throwing a bunch of steel toothpicks, couldn't be that hard, right?

"Screw this, I'm going to go prank someone!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

Naruto collected his senbon needles and stuffed them into his bag and slung it over his shoulder. It wasn't in him to give up, but those _stupid_ needles had forced his hand. He'd be back though.

Unbeknownst to him, a shinobi in a green, flak-jacket and bandanna, looked on to the scene. "Don't see that everyday,"

* * *

"What are you reading there, Naruto?" asked his sensei.

Naruto looked up from his book, only noticing now that the rest of the class was gone. His eyes widened, "I'm not late for the next class am I?"

"No, its lunch." chuckled Iruka-sensei.

"Oh," he wiped his forehead in an exaggerated show of relief. "Almost thought Saishi-sensei was gonna kick me outta class again."

Iruka-sensei frowned, he didn't like Naruto much when he first met him, but at least he had the decency to show him the same respect as he showed all his other students.

He got a closer look at the book, and he noticed it was about flowers. Why would Naruto be reading about flowers, he took a closer look, _Smoky Lilies, _of course, now he understood. The question was; what was he doing with it.

"What got you thinking about poisons?" inquired Iruka-sensei, somewhat suspiciously.

Naruto couldn't blame him, so he decided to mess with him. "For pranks!"

"N-now Naruto," replied Iruka-sensei shakily, "poisons are definitely not the appropriate form of prank material. Why not stick with what works? Paint is much better."

"Aww, but paint is boring." Naruto folded his arms. "poisons are way better, and then nobody will defeat me! Cause, cause I did some readin' and that Tsunade lady isn't around here anymore." grinned the blonde.

"Wait…_you, Naruto,_ actual paid attention to one of my lectures!" exclaimed Iruka, grinning widely. "Is that what got you so interested in poisons?" Iruka eyed him critically. "You do know that it isn't some 'cool ninjutsu', right?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah of course! Who do you think I am?"

"I think you're Naruto, and you're obsessed with 'kick-ass cool jutsu'," Iruka imitated Naruto, making his voice very whiny. Naruto didn't sound like that, honest!

"That sounds nothing like me!" exclaimed Naruto, "And anyway, it's cool kick-ass Jutsu."

"Maybe so, but you better remember that poison isn't something to take lightly. You could hurt yourself and your future comrades if you're not careful." said Iruka sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Naruto waved him off, returning to his book: _the poisons of fire by Shu Yamanaka_. It of course covered the poisons found in the land of fire.

Naruto found several books on senbon and how to throw them, but after a couple of weeks of practice he hadn't gotten anywhere. Sometimes they would stick while other times they wouldn't.

So, he had reaffirmed his study of poisons. he still spent at least three afternoons a week throwing senbon. It just wasn't getting him anywhere.

Iruka had returned to his desk, Naruto returned to his book. The Smoky Lily, was a major component in a poison called the sloth poison. It was made up of Cow Horn, Deep Crimson and Smoky Lily.

Just the smoky Lily alone could produce short bursts of lethargy when consumed. The combination with the deep crimson flower, used as thickener, and the cow horn-not actually a cows horn. was a flower found close to the north of fire countries borders.

Together they made the target very sluggish, slowing their movements down, the longer the poison circulated in the blood.

Naruto sucked in a breath and closed the book. He massaged his eyes, and took quick glance at the clock.

"See ya, Iruka-sensei, I'm going for lunch," Naruto waved casually over his shoulder.

"Hurry back, okay Naruto. There's only five minutes left." instructed his sensei.

"Sure, sure." replied Naruto dismissively. He would be back.

* * *

**Training ground**

Naruto found himself at the same training ground that he had been practicing at for a couple of weeks. He wasn't sure of its name, its not like they were labeled.

Naruto started a stretching routine, reaching for the sky with both arms, loosening up his shoulders. Then to touching his toes, feeling a deep burn on his hamstrings.

He dropped to the grass, and did his push-ups, going fast, and reaching thirty. When he recovered from the exercise he went into a bout of star jumps, loosening up his whole body, feeling a deep burn in his calves.

He settled into a stance, the stump was almost at an equal height to him, maybe slightly higher, okay a lot higher. He unleashed his first senbon from his five finger grip along its body. It flew high and dipped low.

He continued in this fashion, hinging his movement at the elbow, and releasing. His results were mixed, on some occasions two or even three senbon hit the target in one round but then in the next round none would make contact.

It was infuriating, and frustrating to say the least. "Just what the hell am I doing wrong?"

"Maybe I can help you out there, kid." said a voice from behind. It sounded deep.

"And just who the hell are you?" asked Naruto, whirling around to face the voice. You don't just steak up on Naruto Uzumaki!

He wore a dark bandanna tied in the front, his brown chin length hair poking out from underneath the cloth. The last two details of note was the senbon situated in the corner of his mouth, and his Jōnin flak jacket.

"Name's Genma, kid." he said.

"Woah! Can you use senbon?" asked Naruto, not bothering to introduce himself.

"Oh you mean this," the Jōnin ranked ninja rolled senbon from one side of his mouth the other side. He turned his head to the side, and the senbon was gone, the next thing Naruto knew, the senbon was halfway into the thick tree stump.

"Whaaat! You did that with your… _mouth!_" exclaimed Naruto.

"Sure, cant you?" asked Genma, knowing full well that the kid couldn't.

"Na-uh," he shook his head. He looked to the side sourly. "I cant even throw senbon with my hands!"

"Come on, you cant be that bad." _he was, _thought Genma. He turned to the boy and reassuringly said, "Come on, why don't you show me."

Naruto eyed the Jōnin skeptically, he was sure the Jōnin had seen him throwing, either he was up to something or he was blind. He didn't look blind to Naruto.

He collected his fallen senbon and took a stance. His fingers gripping the senbon tightly around its body, avoiding the sharp tip. He brought his hand up, and then down in a swift motion, keeping his wrist taut. The senbon flew, not even two meters in front of him before it landed in the dirt.

He didn't let up, unleashing the second, then the third and forth, only the fifth hit the tree stump' unfortunately it did not pierce the stump.

"Your first problem is that you're gripping the senbon _way _too tightly,"supplied Genma, who had replaced the senbon he had… spat? Yeah spat earlier. "Secondly, at this point you should be drilling accuracy, and not power. So it will be much easier if you use a softer target, like cardboard."

The Jōnin took out a triplet of senbon, much larger than his own. "Also, it'll be easier if you use these senbon. They're heavier and have a better chance of doing damage to your enemies. Especially for someone of your experience." he handed Naruto the senbon, and he could immediately tell that they were much heavier. "they have much more piercing power, so its easier to get them into wood targets." he looked at Naruto in the eye and asked. "Why do you want to use senbon? Aren't kunai working for you?"

"I'm going to be a poison master," said Naruto, palming one of the senbon, trying to get comfortable.

"Poison huh? Ain't that something," whistled Genma. There weren't many leaf shinobi that used senbon and much less that used poisons. Off the top of his head he could think of Anko, Orochimaru and Lady Tsunade.

"Yeah poisons are awesome. I can make you crap your pants if I wanted." Naruto grinned, experimentally throwing the heavier senbon; but not releasing.

Genma eyed the blonde uncomfortably. Maybe it wasn't the best idea for the blonde prankster to learn about poisons. "You don't say?" he settled for.

"Yeah senbon are the best for poisons because they're hard to dodge and are really good at getting poison into the body." explained Naruto excitedly, before unleashing the large senbon.

It found itself embedded into the tree stump, although at an odd angle.

"Loosen your grip, and tighten your wrist before you throw. And make sure you follow through after you let go of the senbon." said Genma, it was lucky that the blonde was on their side. He learned quick.

Naruto nodded, unleashing a senbon, keeping his wrist tight, with barely any movement in his arm, and he let the senbon fly into the target, with little difficulty.

Genma began to sweat, _I better get on the kids good side,_ he thought worryingly. "That's really good!" he grinned, although it looked more like a half smile, with one side higher than the other, due to the senbon hanging out the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, I'm so going to become Hokage with this senbon jutsu!" exclaimed Naruto, grinning widely. He didn't know what this Gamma-guy or whatever his name was wanted, but he was grateful. Nobody helped him. It was just a rule of the blonde's life, and now he come here and breaks that rule.

"Hey, Gamma, thanks for teaching me that jutsu! If you ever need any help-with _anything_-just let me know! I'll be there in a flash!" exclaimed Naruto, grinning brightly.

He'd have to speak to him about falling in love with the first dog that licks him. Now wasn't the time though. He couldn't break the boys good mood at a time like this… and he was too lazy for that anyway.

He rounded on the youth angrily. "My name is Genma!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh, it's just a name," Naruto picked his ear with his pinkie, but inwardly he was smiling. Somebody cared for him, somebody acknowledged him. Might be odd to regard someone so highly for merely offering advice, but to Naruto it was much more than that.

* * *

Naruto, at this moment was vastly ahead of the curve, in the case of the civilian-born. He was only ahead of the what he called the slacker clans. That being the Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Akimichi and Nara.

As far as shurikenjutsu and senbonjutsu went at the very least. Taijutsu was another beast altogether. The blonde thought, taking a stance; a variation of the academy version that they were taught, a little over a year ago.

He turned his body to the side, to minimize any targets for his opponent, who snarled viciously, the blood marking on his cheeks curling in dangerously.

Naruto took a step back and stepped to the side as he came barreling into Naruto. "Give it up, loser!" he exclaimed, spinning on his left foot and delivering and outside roundhouse kick with his right.

Naruto braced for the attack, covering his face with his right, and covering the rest with his lead arm, it quickly sent him rolling to the floor; not one to give in he rose, only to find the fist of his opponent in his chest.

"Not this time, Kiba!" Naruto grinned, gripping Kiba's wrist tightly.

The feral boy roared, rearing his other fist back, and lunching. The attack ceased the moment Naruto pulled him and ducked, the boy rolled over Naruto and fell onto his back with a crunch.

Naruto was sure that he had knocked his wind out for sure.

Naruto felt his feet slip from under him, he opened his mouth in abject shock, and it was closed for him. Kiba's fist being the last thing he saw before he saw nothing else but darkness.

* * *

Naruto blinked, _everything's all fuzzy_, he narrowed his eyes, the last thing he remembered was a fist shutting his jaw closed. He reached for his jaw and massaged it, as the fog lifted.

He stared up, and saw his scarred academy instructor, looking down worriedly, but offering a smile all the same.

"You alright there, Naruto?" asked Iruka, studying Naruto closely.

"Um fimb," Naruto slurred in reply. That last hit had really done some damage, he realized.

"Good," Iruka nodded, though he didn't believe him in the slightest. "I took the liberty of collection your homework from all of your classes."

"How long was I out?" Naruto yawned, but caught himself when pinpricks of pain spread through his jaw.

"couple of hours." Iruka shrugged, then grinning at Naruto. "Its after academy hours. Why don't I take you out for lunch? Where do you like to eat?"

"Hmm, what for?" asked Naruto, narrowing his gaze.

"Because I'm proud of you. Maybe you didn't beat Kiba but you've improved a lot." said Iruka, surveying the boy with a keen eye.

Ever since he had given that lesson on poisons, all of Naruto's subjects had sky rocketed. He had also heard, through the grapevine, and that is to say, the bar where all shinobi that got pranked by Naruto went to gripe about the boy.

Iruka happened to frequent that bar himself, though more for the Kunoichi than to talk about his students.

While he was there he happened to hear that Naruto led his chūnin comrades on a village wide chase after pranking, the indomitable Hyūga clan, and he dispatched the whole squadron with a pellet of knockout gas.

He turned to his blonde student, who looked to be attempting to gain his attention.

"Hello sensei! I said that I wanna to go to Ichiraku's!" he exclaimed.

Iruka wouldn't realize until much later that this one simple act would be the bane of his wallets existence.

* * *

**A/N: I read a fic by the name of Dokushu a couple of days ago, and it sparked an interest in writing a poison!Naruto fic. Not too much happened this chapter, but it was a setup for things to come. **

**Please leave a review with your thoughts,I'll be very open to them. And I d also like to know if I should use some of the Japanese terms, and suffixes. If enough you message or review I'll start using them.**

**Thank your for reading,**

**VG out!**


End file.
